Sunnyhell
by Honeybuny
Summary: Set after the events of The Gift; After Buffy's death things start to fall apart for the Scoobys. Giles is catatonic, Willow's the undead, Xander and Anya are just trying to keep things together. While Tara tries to take care of a hormonal Dawn, whose recently shown an interest in magics. Sunnydale is a darker place without the Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

It was eerily silent in the cemetery, given all the death that had taken over Sunnydale the past couple months since, well since Buffy died. The familiar pang hit Willow hard thinking about the loss of her best friend and the slayer. But that was why she was here, sitting a top a faded tombstone with a grimoire in her lap and a hot chocolate nestled between her hands. She was huddled over it, keeping an ear out for her approaching friends.

The routine they'd fallen into as of late was meeting at the cemetery around 9:30 – 10:00, patrolling silently for a couple hours then going back to their lives. It seemed Buffy was really the glue that kept them all together and now that she was gone there didn't feel like a point. Or maybe being around the people closest to her just hurt too much.

She'd tried not to, but part of Willow blamed Dawn. If those damned monks hadn't made her flesh and the slayer's sister, Buffy wouldn't have fought as hard, wouldn't have given her life. But she knew that was crap, Buffy would have given her life for anyone. It's just who she was.

A hero.

And that's what Willow hoped to be. The spells she'd studied of late had been clear, that if someone died an unnatural death then it was entirely possible to bring them back from the dead. However, it took a lot of power. Lots of witchy stuff and she knew she had to rally the troops, aka Xander and co, to pull off such a spell.

"An urn of Osiris." She mused, taking a small sip of her cooling cocoa. "I'll check in with some of Giles' Magic Box suppliers, we sure as hell aren't going to find one on Ebay."

The sound of a twig snapping made her jump and scan her surroundings. No danger and no friends. She shivered against the fall wind and went back to her study, chalking it up to an animal.

Another rustling noise and she was beginning to feel on edge. She closed the grimoire and slid off the tombstone.

"Xander?" She called, expecting her dark haired friend to emerge, goofy grin on his face for having scared her. Although, Willow hadn't seen that side of him in a long while.

When there was no response she turned and put the grimoire and her drink down. She bent over and dug through her messenger bag, pulling out a freshly sharpened stake.

"Anya? Dawn?" Her voice was waving, betraying her confidence. Another twig snapped behind her and she spun around, stake raised. She felt foolish when she realized no one was there. But that feeling of being watched was strong.

"Whosoever there...you should know I'm a powerful wicca." She tried to sound scary, but sounded mosey and frightened, even to herself.

She let out a shriek when cold hands gripped the tops of her arms , pulling her backwards and digging their nails through the fabric of her sweater. She bumped against a solid body and felt terror grip her.

She felt breath on her neck before a silky voice whispered, "Prove it." The hands pushed her forward on the tombstone where she knocked over her drink and tossed the stake against a nearby tree.

She spun around quickly, conjuring a fireball in her right hand, preparing to fight.

The vampire had it's game face on, but she looked so familiar to Willow.

"Ya' know Willow, I always knew you were different. But I never pegged you for a witch." Her face morphed and Willow recognized her immediately. The last time she'd seen the girl flashed through her head.

 _"_ _Willow!" Aura had called out, running down the hall and waving_ _her yearbook_ _frantically at the_ _her_ _. Willow smiled and waved back, but she had no time to sign yearbooks. With graduation only a few hours away she needed to find and give Cordelia her orders from Buffy._

 _"Hey Aura, have you seen Cordelia? I really need to find her."_

 _Aura had caught up to Willow and was brushing as hand through her messy hair.. "Neg. Look can I talk to you real quick? I have something I need to tell you." Her demeanor changed and she looked almost shy._

 _Willow didn't want to be rude so she just smiled. "Sorry I'm pretty busy." She stepped around Aura and started to walk away, "I'll come find you after the ceremony, okay?"_

 _Aura followed after and grabbed onto Willow's arm pulling her back and spinning her around to plant her lips on hers._

 _Willow gasped slightly, but didn't pull away from the kiss. Aura's lips were softer then Oz's usually chapped ones. Aura parted her lips and ran her tongue lightly across Willow's bottom lip. Willow shuddered and moved closer, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to dance._

 _Suddenly Aura pulled away and Willow giggled. Her statement from meeting her vampire doppelganger came back to her, "I think I'm kinda gay."_

 _Aura's eyes were wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh em gee." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry." She turned away from Willow and rushed down the hall. Willow, stunned stared behind her._

"Aura?" Willow, similarly stunned now gawked at the girl, fireball slowly dimming.

"I guess I don't look quite the same when I'm not on Cordelia Chase's arm." She smirked and popped her hip and crossed her arms. Willow had seen people she'd known turned into vampires before, but this seemed different.

She took small predatory step towards Willow, swaying her hips as she did so. "How ya' been cutie?" Willow took at step back but realized she was up against the tombstone she'd been sitting on. On the other side steam rose from the ground where her tossed drink lay.

Not a single spell to save herself came to mind and she began to panic. Her friends were due to arrive any minute, but it could be too late by then...

Standing directly in front of her, Aura's face softened and she gently cupped Willow's face in her hands. "You never did come find me after graduation." She sighed before leaning forward and lightly kissing her.

Willow immediately melted into the kiss, bringing her hands up and winding them in her hair and wrapping herself around the vampire.

Tara flashed through her mind for a second, but she was suddenly replaced with a sense of euphoria.

Aura pulled away from her lips and begin to kiss down her face stopping at the base of her neck. Willow whimpered, half in fear half, in anticipation.

"I wanted to tell you," she purred, Willow arched her chest forward, pressing her breasts against the girl, her breath on her neck felt so good. "That I'd always had a crush on you." Willow felt Aura's lips receded against her teeth and the points of her fangs. She began to squirm, fear finally winning against arousal. Aura only chuckled before sinking her fangs into her neck and holding her mouth to stop the screams.

When her heart began to slow and she stopped struggling Aura let her slump against the tombstone. She left her face return to normal and wiped at the blood lingering on her lips. She was going to leave her redheaded paramour to die there, but the thought made her heart ache.

She slit across her wrist and bent down, lifting Willow's head and placing her lips on the cut.

"Come on, Willow. Drink up." She felt Willow's tongue snake out and weakly lap at the trickling blood. Aura smiled and stroked through her hair with her other arm.

A noise, people approaching from behind, Aura stood and admired Willow, she watched her chest rise and fall, then go still. She was gone. "I'll be back for you." She whispered before taking off into the cemetery.

* * *

Xander hated this. He wanted to joke and laugh with his fiancé, go to The Bronze with all his best buds. He didn't want anyone to forget about Buffy, but they couldn't go on like they had been.

"I just don't see why we don't put him in a home or something." Anya chipped away at his thoughts and bought him back to the present. "He's clearly gone mental."

Dawn, who jumped between manic depressive and raging teen regularly, these days, glared at the former vengeance demon.

"Don't talk about Giles that way." She snapped folding her arms and holding her head down.

"I'm just saying, we could be doing long term damage by not getting him help."

"You just wanna take over the Magic Box."

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Ladies..." Xander finally cut in. They were almost to their meeting spot and he didn't want Willow to see them all bickering like children. She had enough on her mind lately, based on what she'd told him.

 _"_ _I can bring her back." Willow had gushed a little too loudly, the other patrons at the Espresso Pump turned. She went a lighter shade of red._

 _"What?" Xander looked up from his double espresso, dark bags under his eyes. Aside from a certain vampire, Xander was taking Buffy's passing the hardest._

 _"There's this set of grimoires I'm working on getting. All to do with reanimating the body and calling the spirit back to its host." She was gushing again, clearly excited. Xander couldn't share her enthusiasm._

 _"Didn't Dawn try that with Mrs. Summers?" He took a sip of his drink. "Things can go wrong." Buffy could come back wrong. "Spells like this are dangerous, you've said that yourself many times before." Willow nodded in agreement._

 _"It's dangerous, but Buffy died an unnatural death. It wasn't fair how she died and the universe has a way to help us right that. Which is why this spell will work." She stirred her hot chocolate for the millionth time. Looking thoughtful. "I'm just going to need you, Anya and Tara to help."_

They always came up behind the tombstone and Willow with her back to them, hovering over some book or other was a common sight. But not tonight. Xander frowned, then began to worry that something could have happened to her.

"If Willow's skipped I'm skipping." Anya complained, letting Dawn and Xander move ahead of her to investigate.

Xander's heartbeat increased when he saw the styrofoam cup on the ground, still steaming, and the grimoire sat on top of the stone. He scanned the area and also noticed the discarded stake.

"Guys." The girls seemed to have noticed the oddity of things before them as well, because they went silent and still.

Already knowing what he would find, Xander walked ahead of the girls and stepped around the tombstone.

She looked like a Raggedy Ann doll, her limbs all limp beside her and her red locks covering half her face. Her legs looked to be in an unnatural position and her arms straight to her sides with her hands flat on the ground. Her eyes were half open, but lifeless. Two pinprick marks gleamed with the reminiscent of blood drained.

Anya took a step towards Xander and he put his hand up to stop her approach.

The color had drained from his face and he felt like he was going to be ill, but he maintained composure.

Xander uttered words he never thought he'd speak, not in a thousand years, "I need Spike. Call Spike."

He stayed with the body until Spike arrived a couple hours later. Though they'd not seen the corpse, Dawn and Anya knew exactly what it was Xander had been looking at with such horror.

Dawn had begged to stay, even as the tears began to fill her eyes. Anya tried to be comforting, but just came off as the usual Anya. Death still continued to confuse her and she was crap at helping those around her though it.

Xander had asked them to leave, head back to the apartment and call Tara.

"Don't tell her over the phone..." He'd almost whispered. He hadn't cried but his eyes were wide. "Make sure she's not alone." They weren't sure if he was talking about Tara at that moment, but decided to do as he asked. They quickly rushed away, leaving them alone.

"Damnit Will." He half chocked. He knelt by her and tried to make her look more natural, more like she was just taking a ill timed nap and not lying dead in a cemetery. He straightened her legs and folded her hands in her lap. Her expression was lax, for which he was grateful. If she'd looked like she'd died in pain he'd never forgive himself.

He brushed her soft red hair out of her face, a tear rolling down his cheek. She looked peaceful and beautiful and now he couldn't stop the tears.

"Damnit Will!" he said with more conviction, slamming his fist into the tombstone. He pulled his hand back and examined his bloodied fist. First a wall when Joyce had died, scaffolding when they found Buffy and now a tombstone. Hitting things just made him feel better.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned in time to dodge a punch swung by a fairly large vampire in a suit. Dirt still clung to his forehead wrinkle, clearly a fresh rise. Xander rolled and took up a crouched pose. He instantly regretted sending the girls away with the weapons bag.

The vampire snarled and came at him again. He moved out of his crouched position and rushed the vampire with his head low and rammed right into him, taking them both down. They tumbled and Xander gained the advantage, using his good fist he sucker punched the vampire in the face. He rolled onto his back, holding on to his nose and howling in pain.

Xander remembered the stake and quickly moved to retrieve it. Just as the vampire was recovering Xander jammed the stake into his heart. He looked up with that surprised vampire face and then poof, he was gone.

No other vampires made themselves known between the last staking and Spike emerging. Like the rest of the Scooby Gang, Spike hadn't been the same since Buffy. His confidence was gone. He didn't even wear his iconic leather coat anymore. Just black. He looked at Xander with a dead expression before turning his gaze to the body.

"Poor Red." He mumbled shaking his head. He was stood about five feet away from Xander. Arms crossed, as if he was trying to shield himself from the cold.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, then Spike spoke again, "So what am I doing here exactly?"

Xander pulled his gaze away from her and looked at Spike, he looked numb.

"I need to you move..." He took a deep breath. "I need you to take her to the hospital." He looked back at Willow, it all just seemed too surreal.

"For what? It's not like they can bring her back." Spike wasn't trying to sound cruel or heartless, there had just been too much death around lately and he was having trouble adjusting to it.

"Well we can't just leave her here!" Xander raised his voice, anger evident. "They can...call her parents and do the things they do at hospitals when someones...died." He whispered the last word then bent over and vomited. He kept heaving until it was dry and he thought he was literally going to vomit up his stomach. Spike, in an unusual display of companionship patted Xander on the back.

"Get it all out." He patted Xander a couple times more and stepped back and towards Willow.

"I'll take her." He bent over and swooped Willow into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Her body was limp in his arms and Xander thought he was going to dry heave again.

As Spike began to walk away her turned back to Xander.

"If this was a vampire..." Xander already knew where he was going with this. What if she came back.

"We'll deal with it if it happens." He wiped at his mouth and winced against the burning pain in his throat. He watched Spike walk away before turning and walking back the way he'd come, but not before picking up the grimoire. Hugging it to his chest, he stumbled home.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya had just caught Tara on her way out to a wicca group. She was vague and just said that Tara needed to come over right away, she needed to tell her something. It was a little out of character for Anya to be so cryptic. Which is why Tara arrived at the apartment as quickly as she could.

Tara knocked on the door and waited, she wasn't sure what to expect but her stomach kept tying itself into knots.

A red eyed Dawn opened the door and threw herself into Tara's arm. Dawn sobbed uncontrollably as Tara held onto her and stroked the back of her head.

"Um, Anya?" She called in looking for the woman who had called her over.

Anya came out of the bedroom, her eyes red. She tried to smile at Tara but she broke down.

Tara beginning to fear the worst moved into the apartment and shut the door behind her. She took Dawn over the couch and sat the girl down. Dawn clung to her arm, holding her with a death grip.

"Where's Xander?" Tara asked nervously, looking between the two girls. Anya just shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"It's not Xander." Anya managed, struggling to regain her composure. She finally took a couple deep breaths then Tara her girlfriend's fate.

"Willow's dead." Tara's eyes grew wide and she seemed to stop breathing. "I didn't see the body, but I'm guessing it was a vampire. Xander's with her right now, he's waiting for Spike to help him move...her."

Tara shook her head in disbelief, a small no escaped her lips. Then she broke, tears streamed down her face as she curled up on the couch next to Dawn, who had wrapped her arms around Tara and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

They sat there for hours, crying. The three girls jumped when the front door opened and in came Xander. His face was pale and he looked like it was about to collapse. In his arms was Willow's grimoire. He calmly placed it on the counter then turned to face the women.

 _"_ _And then there were four."_ He thought, his lips pressed into a tight line.

All three had red puffy eyes. All three were pale and all three looked absolutely exhausted.

He sat with them and took Anya's hand. The night seemed to drag on forever.

* * *

He hadn't wanted to hang around the hospital too long, just dump the body and slink off into the night. But the doctors, and unfortunately the police, were having none of it.

"You said you found her in the cemetery?" Cop A asked, looking up from his note pad long enough to take in Spikes less then amused expression. "Sorry, we just gotta be thorough in our investigations."

Spike internally rolled his eyes. "Yes. Like I said I was taking a stroll and just came across the bird. Didn't seem right leaving her there." The two cops nodded, as if this was exactly the answer they were expecting. One of them had on over sized aviator glasses that kept catching the bright florescent lights, making Spike squint at them. "Why didn't you just call it in?" Spike shrugged at them.

The cops exchanged a look. "Doctor's say she couldn't have been dead long before you found her. She was still kinda warm."

As Spike was about to speak a loud scream sounded from down the hall. Both cops and Spike turned to see an older women with faded red hair standing outside the room they'd taken Willow into to try and revive the girl, after all they had to be able to say they did everything they could.

The older women covered her mouth with her hands, but that didn't stop the second shriek as she ran into the room. A couple nurses followed her in, obviously to comfort her. Spike felt a pang of sadness. He and the witch didn't always get along, but she was more tolerable then Xander or Giles.

"That's all the questions we got for ya' now Mr. Pratt." He'd used his real name whenever asked for it by the police. Even if they looked up William Pratt in their system they wouldn't find anything. They asked for a good contact number and he gave them a fake one before parting ways and heading down the hall towards Willow's room.

The women was huddled over Willow holding her tight and rocking back and forth. She was crying silently with the occasional howl of pain. It made Spike think about his victims, how many times was he the cause of such pain. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty about what he'd done in the past. But without a soul he had little desire to repent for his sins.

One of the nurses, a small Hispanic girl came out of the room and approached him.

"You're the one who found her, right?" She asked, she fidgeted with the stereoscope around her neck, clearly nervous.

"Yeah." He said simply, just looking through the window into the room.

The nurse took a deep breath. "Mrs. Rosenburg, her mother, wanted to know if you were still here. I think she wanted to talk to you."

Talking to Sheila Rosenburg was the last thing Spike wanted to do and regretted agreeing to bring her in. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his evening. Being as sober as he was was much too painful. He didn't need a mother's grief on top of his own. He shook his head before turning back down the hall and heading towards a door with a big neon sign that said 'EXIT'. He didn't look back.

* * *

Shelia wanted a closed casket funeral, believing them to be more tasteful and she didn't want to look over and see her daughter. If she had to look at her pallid face again it would all be too real.

It was a good thing she felt this way, considering the body wasn't in the casket. Not Willow's body anyway.

Blood loss and neck injures were such a common occurrence in Sunnydale that they rarely felt the need to do autopsies. Which is why no one noticed when Willow got up and walked right out of the hospital morgue the night after she'd died. It's also why the funeral director didn't even notice that the women he was laying to rest and preparing for the funeral wasn't Willow. It was some other poor unfortunate soul. Willow's first kill.

True to her word, Aura came back for Willow and bought a treat with her.

She was about Willow's age with fair skin and auburn hair. She looked terrified, which gave Willow a sick thrill she would come to love. Willow had been in vamp face since leaving the hospital and upon seeing her the girl began to struggle and beg.

Willow forced her head to the right and dug her fangs into her jugular. The girl jerked around for a few seconds then gave up and went limp. Aura moved her head into a more upright position and began to feed from the other side. Once she was drained they dropped her body into a heep on the ground.

Aura's eyes twinkled as she looked at Willow. "I figured you'd be hungry." Aura stepped over the body and gave Willow a quick peck on the cheek. They were in an ally behind the hospital, where they receive deliveries. It was quite, the two girls alone.  
Willow grabbed Aura by the front of her shirt and pulled her close. Even though they don't technically have to breath Aura's breath hitched. Her eyes narrowed and she wiggled her eyebrows at Willow suggestively.

Willow's face morphed back to normal and she flashed a bright smile. They kissed. It was deep and sweet. Willow pulled up on Aura's shirt, getting her hands up and over her bra and kneading her breasts. Aura moaned into Willows mouth, arching her back and thrusting her decent size bosom further into Willow's grasp.

Willow teased her nipples between her fingers, tugging and squeezing. Aura began to squirm, rotating her hips and pressing her full body against Willow.

"W-Willow" Aura whispered, suppressing another moan. Willow made a noise to acknowledge she'd heard her and to continue.

With difficulty she spoke, "I have an apartment...a little ways out of town." Willow stopped and dropped her hands, placing them on Aura's hips. She rose an eyebrow quizzically and she continued, "Maybe we should go back there if you want this," she cupped one of Willow's breasts. "To continue."

"Not much of a exhibitionist?" She asked with almost a cackle. She completely dropped her hold on Aura and stepped away. "That's disappointing." Aura's forehead crinkled, all playfulness and arousal gone.

Willow bent down and began undressing her prey. She'd been able to find a paper gown before walking out into the ally, but it wasn't enough if she wanted to go about town inconspicuously.

She tore off the gown and Aura took in her naked body in the dim lights. She was perfect.

She slipped the pants on first, noticing that they seemed to fit perfectly. Then she slipped the over sized sweater over her head. She could feel every fiber from the clothes on her skin. It felt amazing.

"Come on. I'm still hungry." She pulled the girl off the floor and dragged her back in the door they had come out of. It wouldn't do for her former friends to know that she was a vampire and with the hospitals policy of letting families and friends know when there loved ones had up and walked away, they'd know. The girl looked enough like her that no one should notice the dead girl wasn't her.

As they walked through they startled a hospital worker who told them it the door was for employees only and asked them to please go back out and around to the front. When he looked down and noticed that she was dragging a body he panicked and turned to run. But before he got a chance Willow reached out and broke his neck without blinking. She turned to gauge Aura's reaction, she was smiling again.

The rest of her first night as a vampire could only be described as fun if you're a raging sadist.

They'd began the night at The Bronze and after scanning the crowd they decided to claim a young couple as their first victims. Willow approached them first, she was a chubby girl with her hair in pigtails and a dorky smile on her face. Willow pegged them as just over 18 years old. She told the girl she loved her hair and that she wished she could pull off the pigtail look. The girl seemed flattered and fell into conversation with Willow easily. Aura worked over the boy, tall, lanky, acne ridden with too much hair gel. Your stereotypical poindexter. She lead him away while Willow and the girl, Misty, talked about her couponing addiction.

Willow pretended to be engrossed in the girls chatter until she bought up her boyfriend. "Hey, did you see where my boyfriend, Tyler, went? I think I saw him talking to your friend." Willow looked around and spotted them making out on the catwalk. Jealously rolled over her but she maintained her composure. Misty followed Willow's gaze and saw what was happening. Her jaw dropped open and the look of pain on her face was delicious.

Willow leaned in and whispered in the girls ear, "Do you wanna get revenge on him?" Misty pulled back and gave Willow a 'are you kidding look'. Willow smiled and grabbed her girls hand, leading her up the stairs and towards Aura and Tyler.

They weren't kissing anymore, just standing close together and talking. Willow cleared her throat as they approached. Misty couldn't keep the look of betrayal and disdain off her face. Tyler noticed, a look of fear swept his features.

"Mis, it isn't what you think." He put his hands up and took a step back, creating distance between himself and Aura. It wasn't crowded for a Thursday night, but it was still a strain to hear over the band playing below.

"Really? You weren't mouth fucking her a second ago?" She was nearly yelling.

Willow took Misty's hand again and pulled her in. "What do you wanna do?" She smiled as an evil glint shown in Misty's eye.

"I wanna hit him."

Aura reached for her and pulled her between Tyler and herself.

"Do it then." She pushed her forward so that Misty had to reach out for Tyler to steady herself. She looked up at him as she straightened up, then reached out with a flat palm and slapped him right across the face. It was a loud slap and the few people up on the cat walk with them looked over.

He stumbled back and held onto his cheek. His face was flushed red as the blood rushed to the afflicted area. She smiled triumphantly. He looked hurt and in shock, but it was to be expected.

"What else do you wanna do to him?" Willow purred. "Come on, baby, get creative."

At the end of the night both Misty and Tyler were dead. But not before Tyler was viciously beat and bludgeoned. It ended with Willow forcing Misty to drink Tyler's blood. She was crying and vomiting as she sucked on the gushing wound on his neck, torn apart by Willow.

Willow had then drained Misty. Aura watched all this with a sense of sick wonder.

"That was intense." She watched Willow drop her kill. "I've never met an animal like you." She smiled. Willow kissed her and then she left her exhibitionist side shine through.

* * *

The funeral itself was brutal. Between Shelia's broken wails and Dawn's heart retching sobs. Xander and Anya sat in the back. Xander hadn't said much since he found her two day ago, it was like finding Willow dead had taken the light out of him and Anya was afraid it was never coming back.

Tara sat one row ahead of them with Dawn leaning on her shoulder. They'd all endured so much pain and loss lately and Dawn wasn't sure if she'd be able to take it anyone. In less then a year she'd lost her mother, sister and a close friend. She wrapped herself around Tara's arm, afraid that if she let go she'd lose her too.

Next to Tara was Giles. He sat staring forward with vacant eyes. He hadn't responded when they told him the news that Willow had passed. He grunted and went back to looking slack jawed and dead. They'd dressed him up as much as they could. But he looked so unkempt it didn't matter what they dressed him up in. He still looked like a homeless person.

He'd been fine the days following Buffy's death but slowly slipped away the more realistic her being gone became. Anya kept suggesting they take him somewhere or they get him help. But Tara and Willow had felt that was abandoning him when he needed them the most. Now, Tara wasn't so sure that wouldn't be what was best for him.

A couple people asked after Buffy, the agreed upon excuse that Buffy was out of town conducting business and that she had tried to come back for the funeral but wasn't able to.

After the service everyone was invited to go back to the Rosenburg house to sit shiva, but the four, five if you include Giles, declined the invitation. Willow may have been Jewish, but she didn't practice and thus they thought it was a misrepresentation of who she was and how she lived her life. Tara said she knew a couple spells, some of Willow's favorites, that would be safe to do and a perfect way to honor and send off their friend.


End file.
